


All You Need is Love

by SkySword



Series: To the New World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, Implied Emotional Manipulation, Implied Mental Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Norman honestly really needs a hug, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: Sometimes all you really need is a moment with the person you love to wash away the doubt.





	All You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter both belong to their respected owners!

“Somehow I had a feeling that you would be here.”

Norman turns averting attention from his plants, the greenhouse filled with various botany gained over the years from trees to bushes, vegetables to flowers. They were his pride and joy next to his children and his Pokemon, focus shifted towards the interloper smiling in acknowledgement. “I needed some space, the living room started to get a bit crowded.” A little lie with a fragment of truth there had been no need to go into detail. “Guess I should have said something.”

“I envy you,” Sirius says, grey hues glowing with a hearty laugh strolling towards him. The night sky shined down with various stars dancing beautifully above. “Few notices when I go missing.”

Norman empathized surrounded by large crowds of people yet felt invisible and lonely among the masses, easily faded into obscurity. Few cared about him as a person beside his kids, May and Max, his colleagues barely acknowledged his existence unless needed something. His staff dedicated to their training, the gym and to the city; Kenny quickly became attached to his family and acted like a go-to between his home life and professional life. Kenny was a rather good kid though often wondered whether he was taking advantage of his kindness, intervening when things became too chaotic and hectic; trust was a valuable thing. Something that he held up above all else.

Probably why his heart still ached when Kenny believed the worst in him rather than giving him the benefit of the doubt. The trainer whom he had come to trust as his second-hand, welcomed into his home with open arms believed him in the wrong without thinking for a moment to speak with him, while everything cleared up Norman kept the teen at arm's length these days. Odd how things turned out. Norman accused of infidelity and proven innocent where the accuser his now ex-wife, Caroline having the audacity of accusing him of unfaithfulness, was cheating on him for years. Their marriage deteriorated the moment the lies came to light pondering on how much of their marriage was a sham, then discovering she forced May and Max to ride in the back of moving van when first re-location from Johto to Hoenn. Norman fought until gaining full custody over his kids sending Caroline packing.

Bitter crept up from inside. All those hours, all that work Norman put in at the gym for the sake of providing for them. There was no one to blame other than himself, he should have questioned why Caroline desired to have two homes, that spending spree of hers (despite continuing to wear that god-awful dress day in and out). Working himself into the ground for someone that never truly cared about him.

On the other hand, his problems were small compared to what Sirius went through. There were bits and pieces that Norman managed to figure out never prying until Sirius was ready to talk seeing as the man came crashing into his life – quite literally.

“I notice,” Norman whispers softly.

His features shifted slightly Sirius’s mouth curved warmly to a smile. “Yeah,” He agrees. “You do notice.”

“Maybe it’s a blessing that we blend so easily into the background,” Norman muses teasingly.

Sirius snorted head shaking ruefully the glint of mirth danced in his eyes. “I used to be considered a heartthrob during my younger years; girls and guys used to throw themselves at me from every angle. Never understood why.” His eyes rolled playfully. “I was never into any of them. They never knew the real me or wanted too. I was just a piece of meat.”

“I still think you're handsome,” Norman supplies, encouragingly.

“That’s because I’m fabulous,” Sirius stroke a pose grinning silly with a hand through his dark locks and wiggled his eyebrows.

His eyes rolled and shoved playfully. “Yes, yes whatever you say.”

The response was a witter smile and a boisterous laugh echoing through his greenhouse, so contagious that even Norman suddenly found himself smiling, laughing alongside Sirius, strange how the two fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He felt humbled to have him by his side, wondering what exactly Norman had done to deserve someone like him. Mistakes were made falling downwards inside a spiral losing control over himself; working out until he passed out, the lack of appetite and that lethargic attitude – the dissonance and wariness of others pushing people away fearful of being hurt again. Then Sirius and the others came into his life rescuing him from that state – little by little discovering meaning in trust again. The road proved difficult opening up to people, the kids not so much being a father and all, Harry reminded him a bit of his own daughter stubborn, managing to get into mischief all the time willingly or not, kid was very observant and calm keeping the rowdier members of their little newly established family in-line wielding charisma that the gym leader never saw before, everyone rallied around him like Dustox’s to a flame. Sirius similarly brought out the best in those around him.

Norman felt confused at Sirius’s interest in him. The man was movie-star handsome long luscious black hair flowing easily that devil may cry attitude all while carrying himself confident with certainty whereas he was plain. Doing yoga, his workouts and his weight training helped developed an fit body there was a difference between the two appearances wise.

A part of himself felt envious.

“Stunned by my good lucks, Normie?”

Norman’s arms crossed. “In your dreams,” He answers, mouth twitching with amusement.

“Than I must be dreaming cause you're always in them.” Sirius tosses a wink playfully.

His head shook. “You are incorrigible, you know that?”

“You love me. I know you do,” He response cheekily.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Norman quips teasingly, the soft chuckle rumbled from his throat lips falling to a frown. “I still don’t understand why you’re with me. I’m not exactly… colourful,” he adds sparing a slight glance. “I’m not explosive with attitude and charm like you are. I’m pretty much a doormat if we’re being honest. I’m not…” His hands curled, throat tightening. “I’m not perfect.”

Nothing. No words were heard merely the sound footsteps eyes shutting tightly excepting the worst. A shift in his weight occurred snapping him out of thoughts, tightness around his torso snapping his neck backwards and felt the tingling sensation of the long locks against his skin.

“I don’t want perfect,” Sirius murmurs. “I don’t want someone who is just like me. I love you for being yourself; a humble, kind and loving man who had love to spare enough for a fugitive with nowhere else to go.” Raising his hand cupping the side of Norman’s cheeks caressing gently, a soft smile blossomed on his features. “You treat me like an actual person Norman, as an equal and a man; making me feel welcomed with open arms and loved like no other. You see the good in everyone and try your best to lend a hand without holding their hands – you’ve even opened your home to everyone, people you didn’t even know. Not many people would.”

Norman blinked and blinked once more. “Course I did, how about I turn someone in need away?”

“That’s exactly my point,” Sirius points out. “Very few would.”

“You don’t need a reason to help people,” He answers quietly.

Sirius’s gaze warmed. “That’s exactly what I mean. You have a big heart, and even bigger one for a convict.”

“You never went to trial,” Norman teases, chuckling. Somehow Sirius always managed to make him laugh stirring the warmth up inside becoming confident; the way he made him feel was beyond anything ever felt before a smirk split across his features with eyes dancing. “You know,” he adds playfully tracing his finger down Sirius’s chest. “Isn’t this the part where you kidnap and have me for yourself?”

The man’s eyes flashed fiercely taking on a roguish stance with arms snaking around his neck. “In that case time for me to make a getaway with my heist, no?”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Norman’s laugh soars pulling away from Sirius, a mischievous gleam in his eyes then turned sharply sprinting forwards smiling smugly the sounds of the wizard chasing after him not too far behind. 


End file.
